I tell you something you should know: The truth!
by die Autorin
Summary: Future-Fic. Lassiter. Shawn. Psych-office is closing. A confession. Full title is: "Lassiter, I tell you something you already should know: The truth!"


**A/N: Future fic.** **This story takes place in the future, when Psych is closing. I translated my story from german into english..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the character... I would love to (Man.. How awesome would this be!)**

**All mistakes are mine since the story is unbeta'd**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lassie, I tell you something you already should know: The truth<strong>

* * *

><p>Two men. They were nearly the same as years ago, just a little bit older. One of them mustered the other. The other was packing stuff, which was laying around in the office, in big paper boxes.<p>

"Well, Spencer? So, this was it?"

Lassiter eyed the psych office. Here Shawn and Gus had solved a lot of case. They did it in a really annoying way – like a fly who was flying and summing around and just wouldn't leave or die, but they were really admirable, too.

"Yeah, Lassie. Psych is history. I mean without Gus it isn't to much fun anymore."

Shawn was looking down at the floor. He understood it, he really did, that Gus decided for a life with his wife in Denver. He would leave with Jules,too, if she wanted to. Still it hurt Shawn to be seperated from his best friend and Psych couldn't just go on with his best friend away. He had solved one or two cases after Gus depature – with Gus' assistance on the phone – but it wasn't the same as before. Psych had always been an expression of Gus' and Shawn's strong friendship.

"I never thought I would say this, but: It didn't make me as happy as I thought that this detective agency is closing."

Shawn's afflicted facial expression changed into a bright smile. He smiled so much that it was possiple to assume that Shawn just explored a wonder of a world.

"Poor, Lassie! Are you sad that Psych is closing? I knew it, I sensed it! You love Psych..!"

Lassiter snarled.

"Spencer, don't overdo it. The desire to kill you is increasing."

Empty threats, just because it was normality between the two of them. This was how the relationship between Lassiter and Shawn worked. Shawn was annoying Lassiter, Lassiter threatened Shawn, but secretively both liked each other. And even if Lassiter would never admit it, he liked Psych.

"Before I forget it: I even have a gift for you."

Shawn gave his gift to Lassiter. It was the painting of Shawn Shawn had gotten after he became a member of the Monarch-lounge.

"You can hang it up over your chimney, so you will always remember me. I wanted to give you the pony you wanted to have until you were 10 years old, but your apartment is just to small for it."

Shawn wore this typical smile on his face, he always had, when he was kidding. And Lassifer had the matching facial expression. Eyebrows pulled together. Angry expression.

"Haha. Really entertaining, Spencer."

And then Spencer took the real gift out of the space behind his desk. A hunting rifle.

"Thank you."

Lassifer really liked this present. He liked to go hunting. The next time he hunted, he would test his new hunting rifle.

"I have to thank you, too."

Suddenly, Lassiter was puzzled. Why did Shawn thank him? Yes, he had saved Shawn every now and then from getting shot or from dying in other ways, but Shawn thought that saving Shawn's life was one of Lassiter's occupational responsibilities – more or less.

"For what?"

Shawn looked like it was a matter of course for what he was thankful.

"For wanting to arrest me. You know, when I solved the Hi-fi-robbery by phone and you thought I was a partner in crime. It was the first time we met each other face to face."

Now Lassiter looked like he saw the craziest things, like he saw a ghost and a zombie making love, like the world was turned upside-down.

"Spencer, I am worrying about your mental health. Did you take drugs? Tell me one good thing about the fact that I tried to arrest you back then."

Shawn smiled in a awkward way – a way that wanted to say 'It is not so difficult to figure this out. Why don't you get it?'

"Lassiter if you wouldn't have wanted to arrest me, I would have never been put under so much pressure and stress and the psychic-story would have never come into my mind."

Lassiter still looked puzzled, until he had an enlightenment.

"So you lied to the SPBD all the time?"

He asked with false and played fury. He never believed in the psychic-crap, but he couldn't proof it wrong either. He had no evidences until now. It was satisfying in a way.

"You can't be mad at me, Lassie. It is kind of your fault."

Lassiter chuckled happily. The psychic was no psychic and he had an evidence.

"Spencer, I am not mad. I was right all these years. You are not psychic."

He wasn't mad at all, the satisfication predominated. In addition, Shawn had always been helping.

Shawn watched Lassiter. How happy Lassiter was.

"Yeah, Yeah, we know Lassiter. Congrats. Please don't announce it everywhere, if you don't want to harm me and Jules. You know how the media is."

Lassiter was thinking. O'Hara knew it probably for some time now. Actually, why did he still call her O'Hara? Her last name was Spencer now.

He didn't want to announce the story of Shawn Spencer's lie all over the media, Jules and Shawn were way too important to him.

"No problem. But I want to know one thing."

Shawn looked at Lassiter questioning. And before Shawn could ask, what Lassiter wanted to know, Lassiter was already speaking out his question.

"How did you do it?"

Shawn looked again questioning at Lassiter.

"How did you do it? How did you solve the crimes? Where did you get your informations from? How could you know stuff, everybody else did not know?"

Shawn was chuckling lightly.

"I already told you."

Now it was Lassiter with the questioning expression.

"Back then in the interrogation room. I told the truth."

Lassiter could remember his first meeting with Shawn clearly, he probably still knew every word, which was spoken. Shawn told him that he solved the cases with his observation skills, but how was this possible.

"It is the truth that you solve the cases with your observation skills? But how is this possible? How do you do it? Why can you do it?"

Lassiter didn't have a clue how this was working. He did not understand how somebody could be so observative, but Shawn was chuckling again.

"Yeah, it was the truth. Actually, I have to thank my Dad for my skills, even if it was really annoying in my childhood."

Lassiter was puzzled again.

"What is Henry's role in the whole story?"

Shawn opened his mouth and closed it again, like a fish. He had to think about it first. He had to think about how he should explain it.

"You know, Lassiter. My Dad always wanted me to be a teached me lessons therefore. One of them was this little game."

Shawn was laughing lightly while explaining.

"There was this little game, I always had to play. It should improve my skills. When we entered a room, Dad always told me to close my eyes and then I should say how many hats are in the room and describe the hats. My dad had trained my memory. I can remember everything very precisely. And he teached me a lot police wisedoms and police rules and tricks."

Lassiter was looking at Shawn doubtfully.

"That is unbelievable. I still have some doubts."

"You need an evidence? Remembere the case with the civil war reenactment? The case in which Nelson Poe was shot?"

Lassiter nodded and Shawn dragged his desk, tin soldiers and other materials in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?"

Lassiter's face showed curiosity and confusion.

"Wait and see, Lassie."

Shawn held his hand to his temple, making the typical 'psychic-movement'

"I know you are not psychic.", commented Lassiter.

Lassiter did not understand the meaning of this movement.

"Oh, Lassie. I do this movement because it helps me concentrate, I can better dig my memories out like this.",

explained Shawn while still working on the evidence.

"Done! And Lassie do you remember?"

"This is unbelievable. This looks exactly like the miniature illustration of the civil war reenactment, I have made for the case. I just looked at it some days ago. I am sorry I didn't believe in your skills."

"You don't have to be. You made it possible to me to have this much fun with my pseudo-psychic-detective-agency, to annoy a SPBD head detective and to get to know the most beautiful woman ever."

Shawn looked at Lassiter. Lassiter looked at Shawn.

"So now is time to say goodbye, I think. And don't worry Lassie: If you need help with a case, you know my number."

Lassiter was laughing histerical.

"Haha. I rather kill myself.",

explained he and went with a farewell.

"Goodbye, Spencer."

He and Shawn would get to see each other every now and then. Shawn was Jules husband. And even if Lassiter wouldn't turn to Shawn for help, Jules would and Shawn would probably hang around at the SPBD a lot.

"Come on, Lassie. You like me a little bit at least.",

called Shawn, while Lassiter was leaving.

Now he was alone in the psych office. He packed the last stuff in boxes – containing his wooden pineapple. Then he left the office and hung an "for sale" sign on the door of the office.

"Goodbye, Psych."',

said Shawn and he had tears in his eyes. Psych was really important to him and had left so many good memories.

In front of the psych office, Shawn found a letter.

"Shawn, I am proud of you. You and Gus did well with Psych. Dad"

Shawn was smiling. For the first time Dad was proud of him and said it out loud. Still, when he, his wife and children were visiting grandpa tonight, he had to check if Dad was going senile.

Shawn was walking with a smile towards his car. Maybe Psych was history and his secret wasn't a secret anymore, but he still had a lot of plans for his life. He would still solve a case once and again, he would see his children grow and would be himself, taking some different jobs all the time. You still could have fun with and because of Shawn Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Was it good? Was it bad? What would you do better? I would be really happy about reviews...**

**Thank you again.**

See you!


End file.
